narutofandomcom-20200223-history
As One's Friend
Synopsis Jūgo and Suigetsu attempt to flee the hideout disguised as samurai, but are instantly discovered. Sai's ink clone notifies Kakashi, Naruto and Yamato that the other members of the Konoha 11 have decided to kill Sasuke themselves in order to prevent a war from spreading. Naruto does not believe that Sakura would have consented to it, since she is in love with him. However, Sai responds that it is because she loves him that she has agreed to eliminate him, and adds his personal conjecture that he believes that she is planning to kill him herself, much to Naruto's shock. Sai tells Naruto that the only reason Sakura "confessed" was to alleviate Naruto from the promise he made, but when Naruto was steadfast in his decision to save Sasuke regardless, she could not bring herself to tell him of their plan to terminate him. He also adds that the reason Sakura is doing all of this is because of what Sai said to Sakura back in Konoha, unintentionally guilt-tripping her into doing this. Naruto's mind is overwhelmed and he almost breaks down, but at that moment the Three Sand Siblings arrive, claiming that they have urgent news to relay. Madara encounters Danzō on the Samurai Bridge, who commands his two subordinates Fū and Torune to deal with Madara until he can remove his Sealing Arm Braces. Using his intangibility, Madara is able to evade all of Fū and Torune's attacks, including the former's Mind Body Switch Technique. Realising that Madara must manifest physically in order to strike back, Fū rushes at him. He goes right through Madara, who turns back and forms a fist. Seeing this, Torune, who had removed his shirt, unleashes his rinkaichū. However, Madara had tricked them into thinking he would manifest and Torune's attack hits Fū instead. As Torune heals Fū, Madara realises that Fū and Torune are from Konoha's Yamanaka clan and Aburame clan, and compliments Danzō for his choice in subordinates. He then uses Kamui to transport Fū and Torune elsewhere, and proceeds to disappear himself. Meanwhile, Gaara, Temari, and Kankurō relay the events that transpired at the Five Kage Summit to the three, and notify Kakashi that he is being considered as the Sixth Hokage candidate due to Danzō's actions. Yamato declares that such a decision would need approval from the village elders, but Temari replies that Suna would form their immediate response to the upcoming Fourth Shinobi World War as if Kakashi was Hokage. Gaara tells Naruto that if he is to ever become a Kage someday, he would have to learn to do what was best. He adds that before he met Naruto, he did not know what the word 'friend' meant, and that he considers Naruto to be his friend. Before leaving, he asks Naruto to think of what the word friend means to him before deciding on what to do about Sasuke. In Kamui's Dimension, Karin finishes healing Sasuke just as Madara phases in front of her. He tells Sasuke that he has a present for him and warps the three of them back to the bridge, where Danzō awaits. Madara tells Karin to step away, warning her that she would be killed if she interfered. Danzō removes the bandages on his arm, revealing numerous Sharingan implants, and states that he is about to add Sasuke and Madara's eyes to his collection. Trivia * When Naruto reminisces about Team 7, and the picture of his past team shatters, their team photo is different from the one usually shown. Credits es:Como un Amigo